Are You My Boyfriend?
by Cherrygummybear21
Summary: When Mara feels like her mouth is killing her,Jerome comes to her aid and takes her to the dentist.But after some nitrous oxide as anesthetic Mara asks Jerome a question"Are you My Boyfriend?".Jerome Clarke decides to answer her by saying "Yes",but what he doesn't know is all the problems that that simple lie could to him.


Title: Are You My Boyfriend?

Author's Note: Hope you like!

…..

Jerome was sitting in the common room when he heard the moans.

He was sitting on one of the couches; he was reading a book when the sound reached his ears. It was a moan. It was loud and sounded like someone was in pain. He frowned, his brow furrowing at the sound.

Jerome stood up and walked out of the common room in search of the source of the moaning. He stood there near the door, trying to figure out where it was coming from. He walked over to the door that led to Eddie and Fabian's room. He pressed his ear to the wooden door. Nope, no moans coming from there, he walked over to the room he shared with Alfie.

Jerome opened the door and walked in. Alfie sat on his bed, a whoopee cushion in his hand and he was looking around the room.

"Maybe if I put it under his bed sheets, he won't expect that." Alfie muttered as he looked at Jerome's bed. Then the prankster's eyes landed on Jerome.

Alfie put the whoopee cushion behind his back as Jerome rolled his eyes and said" Do you know where those moans are coming from?"

Alfie shook his head and Jerome exited the room, though not before turning to Alfie and saying" Do not put that" he pointed to Alfie's hands" under my sheets."

Alfie chuckled as Jerome shut the door. The icy blue eyed teen walked up the staircase, maybe the moans are coming from one of the girl's rooms.

Once he was in the girl's quarters, he walked over to the door to Amber and Nina's room. He pressed his ear to it but just heard Amber say" And then you go like this-No! Nina, that's not how you do a French Braid!"

He rolled his eyes and walked over to the room that Patricia, Mara and Joy shared. He pressed his ear up to the mahogany door and bingo. He could hear the moans loud and clear.  
He knocked on the door, but nobody opened the door or permitted him to come in. He was a bit worried, the moans were load and guttural.

But he was worried because maybe Mara was the one that produced the noisy moans. He had developed feelings for the black haired beauty. It was her constant sweet personality, her easy and calm nature, the way you felt calm and with both feet on the ground when you were around her, the way her smile made you feel special. It was all those qualities and so much more that made feel affectionate toward the pretty bookworm. That's why he felt that pang of worry that maybe Mara was hurt. Or worse, somebody was hurting her.

That's why, with no hesitation, he opened the door and walked in. His cerulean eyes darted around the room, in search for the girl that he had strong feelings for.

Mara lay on her bed. She had her face towards the door where he was standing. Her hand was on her jaw, her mouth open in pain.

"Mara, what's wrong?" he asked as he walked over to her bed. She looked at him with her chocolaty brown eyes that he had learned to love with all his heart.

"My tooch wurts, I shink I should lo see the menist" she said. Jerome couldn't really understand what she was saying. He just stared at her for about twenty seconds. Mara sighed in defeat and looked down at the wooden floor.

"Your tooth hurts and you think you should go see the dentist?" he questioned. After a bit of thinking, he had come to a conclusion of what the girl in pain was saying.

Mara nodded quickly. She pointed to her mouth and made a sad face. She looked like she was in a great deal of pain.

Jerome looked at Mara. She had helped him countless times; it wouldn't hurt to return the favor. He smiled

"Mara, I'm taking you to the dentist." he said. She opened her mouth, probably to protest, but he said" I don't like seeing you in pain."

Her cheeks became a rosy color. She nodded and stood as he walked out of the room, a smirk on his face.

…..

Jerome was waiting by the door as he saw Mara walk down the stairs. The girl had her lustrous black hair cascading down her shoulders, she looked pretty. He cocked his head toward the open door. She nodded and walked over to him. He had already told Trudy, she said it was fine.

The two walked out of Anubis House. It was spring and there was a cool breeze caressing them. The grass had small blooming flowers all over the meadows and rolling hills. The soft rays of the sun softly beat down on them, it warmed his skin.

They exited the estate of the school. They were walking along the sidewalk that flanked the gravel road. Mara was quiet, she didn't talk. Maybe he made her feel uncomfortable. Or maybe it was the fact that her tooth hurt. He didn't really know

There was a town close to the school. It only took the two about seven minutes to get to the small community. Lucky for them, the town had a dentist's office. The building was blue, the color of ink. Jerome led Mara to the office and opened the door for her like a gentleman.

She smiled at him and walked inside. He followed her into the room. The waiting area's walls were white; there were painting of a gray shark with white, razor-sharp teeth holding a mammoth toothbrush. There were plastic, blue chairs lining the walls where people sat reading magazines or looking bored out of their minds.

Mara walked over to the front desk, at which a middle-aged secretary sat. She began to speak to the secretary, he could tell she was in pain because she kept pausing and holding her jaw every once in a while. The secretary said some things to Mara, but he couldn't really hear. The woman grabbed a phone and Mara told her a phone number. The woman began to speak into the phone before passing it to Mara. Mara was talking into the phone, he only heard "Mom", "Permission and "It hurts a lot.".

After about ten or fifteen minutes that felt like eons, Mara motioned for them to go sit down. The two sat down at the plastic chairs. Mara seemed a bit uncomfortable. Her eyes were looking down at the tiles that made up the ground. She was toying with the hem of her white skirt.

"Mara, do I make you feel uncomfortable?" he asked as he looked at her flawless face. She blushed and shook her head

"No it's just… well it's really silly b-"she began to say

"Mara Jaffray, you're up." said an older man with Harry potter-style glasses and a lab coat.

Mara nodded and looked at Jerome and said softly" I'll be back." She stood and had begun walking when his hand reached out for hers.

"I'll go with you." he said. Mara blushed at his eagerness but nodded for him to accompany her. He smiled and stood. The two walked to the older man with the lab coat and followed him into a white room.

…..

Jerome didn't really like to watch a middle aged man poke, prod and jab at Mara's teeth, so he had his eyes closed for the majority of the time.

He tried his best to not look. But every once in awhile he would open one eye and he would see the dentist holding some metal thing and he would shut his eyes again. It's not like he was afraid of dentists, he just didn't like watching the dentist work his "magic".

He was sitting on a blue plastic chair, his head propped up on the wall and his eyes shut. But then he heard a soft and feminine chuckle. He sat up and opened his eyes.

He saw Mara sitting in the chair that was now upright. She was laughing; her eyes were euphoric. She was twirling a strand of her black hair around her finger like those stereotypical teenage girly-girls. Her cheeks were rosy and she was laughing like there wasn't a care in the world.

"Mara do you feel all right?" he asked warily as the dentist walked in the room.

Mara nodded" I gave her Nitrous Oxide as an anesthetic. It'll wear off eventually. Just don't leave her alone for too long. She might fall; she's not very stable or balanced in this state." the dentist instructed.

Jerome blinked once and then nodded. He didn't really know what nitrous oxide did to people but by looking at Mara he could see it probably made them laugh like idiots.

"If it starts to hurt after the anesthetic wears off then put a bag or package of frozen food to her face for a while."

Jerome didn't bother ask what had been wrong with her tooth because the sniggering Mara was reaching for a long, thin and sharp dentist tool.

He reached out and grabbed her wrist, stopping her from grabbing it"No, no, we have to go now."

Mara looked up at him and said" Where?"

He helped her out of the chair and they walked out of the room," We're going back to Anubis House."

They walked out of the door and out onto the sidewalk and then Mara stopped and asked" Are you my boyfriend?"

That question took him by surprise.

He wanted to be truthful and say no, but then an idea popped into her hair. Maybe he could tell her that he **was** her boyfriend. He had affectionate feelings toward the pretty girl and he felt compelled to say yes. She didn't seem to be in her right mind, she was currently laughing about a box with wheels. Mara was laughing at a car, a black Porsche that had just drove by. So maybe he could tell her yes, it wouldn't hurt anybody.

But then he felt like he should give up. Mara wasn't showing any signs of liking him even though he felt like he was making his affection towards her very obvious. He had started to like the girl at elections for school representative because she could see the parts of him that nobody else saw. The sweet, sensitive part of him that kept hidden from others. But then he felt selfish. Should he really take advantage of her giggly state and tell her that he **was** her boyfriend? Mara would tell him not to and then lecture him about how he shouldn't be taking advantage of people and that if he wanted something he should get it fair and square not by treating people like dolls that he could control.

He looked at the pretty girl and he said in a sincere voice"Yes, I'm you're boyfriend. My name is Jerome Clarke."

Mara smiled and said" That's why you where there with me!" she said as she giggled. He felt the urge to laugh along with her, he smiled and chuckled. He could feel the eyes of passing pedestrians as they looked at the two with frowns and stares, but he didn't care.

Jerome and Mara began walking back to Anubis House, her fingers intertwining with his. The pretty girl stepped a bit closer to him so that his arm was slung around her petite shoulder. He could feel her body heat, her body pressed up against him.

But deep in his head he could hear a still small voice telling him that what he was doing was wrong.

...

Author's Note : So I hope you liked it!There will be more,like maybe two or three more chapters,I haven't decided.


End file.
